


With or Without You

by winter_romanoff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_romanoff/pseuds/winter_romanoff
Summary: September 1988It has been a year and 7 months since they last talked, since everything ended.They looked different now, they're grown up and after all, everything is not over yet...





	With or Without You

It had been a long day at college, she was tired, the clouds were pink at this point of the day and one person came to her mind. Jonathan. He always found a way to get into her thoughts, it had been a year since she last saw him, storming out of the aparment they bought for them after a discussion that ended everything. She had no choice but to sell it and move out and he just dissapeard.

She found herself at the local coffee shop, wanting to let go of the memories she had with him, a cup of tea and a book were always the best choice when she had sittuations like this one, it was therapeutic in some way. The guy standing before her at the line looked slightly familiar, she had seen that jacket before, maybe she was going crazy she thought to herself, until he talked and his voice confirmed her worst fear.

\- Hello Jonathan - said the barista, he seemed to be a recurrent client - The usual? -  
\- Yes, please - he moved aside to the bar  
\- Uhm hi, can I get one cup of chamomile tea?- she asked  
\- Sure, name please -  
\- Nancy - she moved aside to let the person behind her make his order.

 

Jonathan looked at his right side only to find her looking at him. They looked different from that last time. She was now blonde and had bangs. His hair was shorter, pulled back and he had a beard. They grown up, but that look on their faces never seemed to change.

\- Nancy? - he asked  
\- Hey... -  
\- Hey.. uhm -  
\- One cup of coffee and one chamolie tea! - yelled the barista, interrumpting the tension between them  
\- Wanna sit down? - he asked her in the most chilling way possible  
\- ... Sure -

They sat down right next to the window, admiring the now red clouds in the sky, sipping their beverages. The enviroment at the coffee shop was chilling, there wasn't too much people and they always had nice music. This time they had U2's latest album "The Joshua Tree", one of Jonathan's new favorites. He couldn't help to sing along "Where The Streets Have No Name", it kinda broke the ice because Nancy smiled at him while she was drinking her tea, Jonathan may look different now but he was the same teenager who got excited with his favorite bands.

\- So how's school going - she asked him  
\- I just started 3rd semester and next year, hopefully I'll start my intership -  
\- Have you thought where you want to do it? -  
\- Times magazine, and you - Jonathan asked  
\- Well you know, Columbia's very challenging... -  
\- You've always loved challenges -  
\- Right... anyways, one of my teachers said she could get me into New York's Time for my intership -  
\- That's awesome -  
\- Yeah, it is - Nancy took a sip of her tea and suddenly, "Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" came on.

\- Have you seen someone else during this time? - she asked him  
\- I tried to, but it didn't work out ... and you? -  
\- I had, his name was Robert, it was fun I guess but he called it quits last week... apparently I wasn't the right girl for him -  
\- Sorry to hear about that... -  
\- It's ok, I was about to break up with him anyways... - she laughed

They finished up their drinks and kept talking about life, college, their families and stuff like that, it was surprinsing that they were still on friendly terms even when they ended in the worst way possible. "With or Without You" came on and they changed the expression on their faces. Nancy had this impulse of asking him why they broke up, she just needed to know, she thought she deserved to know, like in that motel room a few years ago.

\- What happened? -  
\- What do you mean Nance? -  
\- We broke up for no reason and you dissapeard one year, I want to know why you left...-  
\- Nancy... I - he sighed - You deserved someone better... someone with less issues...-  
\- What? Are you bullshiting me? -  
\- No Nancy... -  
\- I can't believe you right now, I really can't belive you right now - she took all of her stuff and left the building  
\- Nancy don't... Nancy wait... - he went after her.

Turns out running while crying it's not a good idea, she ran half a mile away from the coffee shop until she tripped and fell. A man helped her to get up, the same man who has been chasing her since she stormed out of the coffee shop, that man was Jonathan.

\- You're an idiot Jonathan, you are such an idiot, you wanna know the real reason why Robert broke up with me? -  
\- Nancy please -  
\- BECAUSE I DIDN'T LOVED HIM AND HE KNEW THAT, HE FIGURED IT OUT! - she yelled  
\- AND DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T WENT AFTER YOU? TELL ME NANCY, DO YOU THINK THAT I DIDN'T WENT AFTER YOU? -  
\- Please don't play the victim because I don't believe you, I won't believe you... -  
\- I called you, I called you every single day but you didn't picked up the phone - his voice starts breaking - I wrote you letters and when I wnet to our aparment, I find out that you sold it and moved out... How was I supposed to know where you were? I gave up on you because I didn't had another choice Nancy... but please don't think I don't love you... - he cleaned the tears from his face - because I still love you Nancy, I will never stop loving you and if there's a chance that we can get back to what we had, I'll take it. I've learned from my mistakes and I promise that i'm always gonna be with you ... -  
\- Jonathan I ... - before she could even finish that sentence, he pulled her closer and kissed her. 

 

They went to his place and suddenly they were that 17 year old teenagers again. They let all of their inhibitions go like that first time at Murray's guest room, they missed the feeling of being together, of clinging to eachother, of moaning their names. For the first time in a while, Nancy felt pleasure with the only man that was able to do that. Afterwards, she settles her head on his bare chest, falling asleep while he gently ran his fingers through her hair, like in the good old days.

It was a little past 7 am and daylight started peeking through the curtains, illuminating the cold room. Jonathan was fully awake, staring at the ceiling, wondering if what happened last night was just a dream, it wasn't and Nancy's warm naked body was the proof.  
  
Her head was laying on his chest, Jonathan tried to gently run his fingers through her hair, being careful enough to not wake her up, but as soon as he layed his hand on her head, Nancy started to slowly open her eyes  
  
\- Hey...-  
\- Hey... -  
  
They stayed silent for 5 minutes, it wasn't that awkward silence, they just looked at eachother, contemplating their features.  
  
\- God how I missed you - said Jonathan  
\- You did? -  
\- I did... there wasn't a day that I didn't regret that fight -  
\- Jonathan... -  
\- Yeah? -  
\- Did you meant what you said yesterday? -  
\- I meant every word Nancy, I wasn't able to move on since that day and I really want you back -  
\- I forgive you ok? But promise me one thing... don't ever leave me -  
\- I promise I'm always gonna be with you and I'll never leave... even if I don't feel enough for you - he kissed her scar on her hand  
  
They slowly pressed their lips, everything was falling into place again.  



End file.
